El espejo le mintió
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: John es un gran mentiroso, que sabe empujar a los demás al límite. Mientras, Pietro lo ama lo suficiente como para esperar todos esos eternos minutos que no soportaba por nadie más.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones: Quizás no encuentren a los personajes de la película reflejados en esto, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo muy, muy dramático y romántico, y por algún motivo que desconozco llegó con ellos de la mano.**

 **La historia implica relaciones homosexuales (soy nueva en esto también), así que advierto de entrada.**

 **Los trastornos alimenticios y la violencia no son chistes. No trato de dar ningún mensaje con esto. Todo tiene fines de entretenimiento (aunque no sé si esa sería la palabra precisa).**

 **No sé si una historia que tiene solo dos capítulos tienen algún nombre ¿two-shots? Diganmelo, si quieren.**

 **Nos vemos en los reviews.**

* * *

Bobby es muy inteligente. Él sabe muchas cosas. Es tan inteligente que sabe que todos sus conocimientos puede guardárselos y nadie los tiene porqué saber.

Él sabe que los chicos se preocupan por su apariencia, aunque finjan que no es así. Los chicos se miran al espejo antes de salir a cualquier lado. También sabe que John dedica mucho tiempo a esa tarea. John pasa varios minutos contemplando la imagen que el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación le devuelve, y lo hace diariamente.

Bobby sabe que John no come. Por lo menos no lo hace como debería. John mordisquea galletas saladas y a veces come una manzana. Además, se niega a aceptar cualquier invitación a probar algo más.

Bobby sabe también, que John siempre usa sudaderas grandes o camisas de manga larga. No le gusta mostrarse demasiado.

Bobby sabe que John no quiere que nadie lo toque. Solo Bobby puede hacerlo, y solo puede en su habitación, en medio de la oscuridad, con las cortinas cerradas.

John tiene malas calificaciones en las clases de Scott, porque no quiere pelear. No porque tema herir a alguien, sino porque no quiere que lo toquen.

Bobby tiene miedo de que John se rompa, porque sus huesos sobresalen de su piel de manera extraña.

Bobby sabe muchas cosas, pero no sabe qué debería hacer con todo lo que sabe.

* * *

John se pregunta por qué Bobby quiere estar con él. Si solo es un niño gordo que hace enfadar a las personas constantemente.

John se pregunta por qué QuickSilver sonríe cuando lo ve llegar. Él siempre sonríe, pero cuando le dedica esa sonrisa a él, lo hace de manera diferente, lo hace con cierta timidez.

John se pregunta por qué Rogue dejó a Bobby por Gambito, si él es un buen chico y el cajún atrae a más niñas que cualquier persona que haya conocido. Además, Bobby es bisexual. No es como si su sexualidad fuera una excusa.

John se pregunta por qué no puede ser lindo, cuando tiene a un novio lindo a su lado.

* * *

Pietro se lamenta porque John no lo mira.

Pietro ama a John, pero él ya tiene a Bobby.

Pietro se pregunta por qué John está cada vez más delgado y triste.

Pietro le preguntó a Bobby qué le sucedía a John y él le dijo que no se metiera en los asuntos de su novio.

Pietro vio a John caminando por el pasillo, con el labio partido. Y la curiosidad no es algo que él pueda manejar, por eso se interpuso en su camino para preguntarle qué le había sucedido.

—Nada. —Agachó la mirada para ocultar el rostro—. Fue mi culpa— le aseguró antes de esquivarlo para ir a su habitación.

Pietro no comprendió lo que quiso decir, pero no tardó en formular una teoría cuando un minuto después, Bobby le preguntó si había visto a John. El rubio estaba preocupado y tenía una mirada de culpa que hizo a QuickSilver querer golpearlo, pero se contuvo. No creía que John se sintiera mejor porque él hiciera eso.

Al día siguiente, John y Bobby estaban tomados de la mano en la clase de Storm. QuickSilver agradeció no haber hecho nada el día anterior.

* * *

Una semana después, John tenía un golpe en el pómulo. Esa vez Pietro no se quedó sin decir nada.

—¿Por qué dejas que el "Cubito de hielo" te haga eso?

—Me ama —replicó, agachando la cabeza con vergüenza. Eso hizo enfadar a Pietro, pero se limitó a escuchar—. Nunca voy a encontrar a alguien que me quiera así, no puedo perderlo —masculló.

Pietro quería decirle que él lo quería mucho más de lo que el imbécil de Iceman lo iba a hacer jamás, pero se contuvo porque no quería perder a su amigo John.

* * *

John nunca se había provocado el vomito, hasta ese día. Luego de que empujó a Bobby hasta hacer que lo golpee, se escondió en el baño de su habitación.

Bobby había llamado a la puerta repetidas veces para pedirle perdón, pero John le pidió que se marchara.

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas, John? —le preguntó la voz de Bobby del otro lado de la puerta—. No deberías decir esas cosas. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque quería hacerte enloquecer —mintió.

Bobby no era un tipo violento, al igual que su padre. Pero ambos hombres lo golpeaban a veces, porque él era bueno empujando a los demás hasta hacerlos enloquecer. Aunque con esos dos hombres no lo hiciera a propósito.

Cuando John le dijo que todo estaba bien y que necesitaba estar a solas, se sintió feo y gordo, se sintió tan poca cosa que optó por meter sus dedos en la garganta, haciendo expulsar agua de su interior. Llevaba dos días sin probar bocado de algo sólido y aún así se sentía obeso.

* * *

Algunos días después, John encontró a Bobby y Kitty besándose en la biblioteca. Siempre supo que nadie lo amaba, porque era feo. Aunque se había tratado de convencer que Iceman lo hacía de cualquier forma.

John no le dijo nada al respecto a su novio, pero dos días después, Bobby terminó su relación con Pyro.

Esa tarde, John hizo lo que mejor sabía: empujar a los demás al límite. Coloso, fue el objetivo. Nadie creía que el gigante de buen corazón pudiera reaccionar violentamente, pero Pyro demostró lo contrarió. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a molestarlo. El gigante; de repente; estaba rojo de la ira y John articuló la última frase que lo hizo estallar.

John recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aliento, luego fue tomado por los hombros por Peter, arrojándolo para hacerlo volar algunos metros.

No había nadie cerca, nadie defendería a John. Estaba tendido en el suelo, en posición fetal, lamentándose por ser tan bueno haciendo enfadar a las personas. Sus ojos desbordaban de lágrimas, cansado de ser feo y gordo, cansado de que nadie lo quisiera y de que lo golpearan cada vez más duro.

Oyó un golpe seco y sintió una ventisca de viento a su lado. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con esa sonrisa que era solo para él. Pietro lo tomó en sus brazos para incorporarlo.

—¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? —le preguntó.

John sin comprender, giró a ver a Coloso, que estaba en el suelo con una expresión de sorpresa. Quizás el gigante era fuerte, pero QuickSilver era rápido y podía tumbarlo sin que el primero se diera cuenta.

Cuando volvió la vista a Pietro, solo asintió, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, para luego esconder el rostro en el hueco del cuello del mutante. Se encontró en el lugar más cómodo que alguna vez haya estado.

QuickSilver se estremeció ante el contacto de la cálida piel del pirómano. Luego lo rodeó con un brazo y sostuvo la cabeza del castaño con la otra mano. Así no era como solía llevar a alguien, pero no iba a pedirle a John que lo suelte, hacía mucho tiempo que soñaba con tenerlo así.

John estaba un poco desorientado cuando abrió los ojos, encontrándose en el borde de un lago que nunca había visto. No le interesó preguntar en dónde se encontraba; gracias a las habilidades de Pietro, bien podían estar en Sur América.

Pietro dejó que John se liberara de su agarre, a regañadientes. Un vacío lo embargó cuando lo tuvo lejos.

—¿Te sientes bien? —susurró, cuando vio a John perdido en sus pensamientos, luego de llevar sus rodillas hasta su pecho y abrazar sus piernas, mientras contemplaba el lago—. El grandote te dio una buena tunda —continuó, cuando no recibió respuesta. Trataba de sonreír, en un intento por ocultar su preocupación. John podía romperse si lo tocabas, no podía creer que haya sobrevivido a golpes de Coloso.

—Soy una buena bolsa de boxeo —masculló con voz temblorosa, sin voltear a verlo. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le cuestionó solo para oírlo hablar.

—Les gusta golpearme. A los tipos como ellos, a los que no son violentos —explicaba—. Les gusta golpearme, porque me lo merezco.

Pietro sentía romperse internamente.

—No te lo mereces —lo contradijo, tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos para obligarlo a voltear a verlo. John se tensó al tener contacto con su piel. Seguramente aún estaba un poco asustado—. Deja de llorar ¿Quieres? Esos bonitos ojos grises se ven mejor sin lágrimas. —Otra vez, esa sonrisa tímida que era solo para John.

—¿Por qué me sonríes así? —le preguntó, mientras Pietro enjuagaba sus lágrimas con los dedos.

—Debe ser porque te amo. —Se lo había dicho. No creía que era un buen momento, pero de cualquier forma lo hizo. Su hermana Wanda ya lo había regañado por mantener guardada esa información. Y sentado ahí, solo con John, era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para sincerarse, a pesar de que no fuera un buen momento.

—No lo haces. Nadie puede hacerlo —replicó sin parecer tomarse en serio las palabras de su amigo.

—Bueno, te equivocas. Porque yo lo hago —le explicó sonriente—. Te estoy declarando mi amor, lo normal es que me digas qué es lo que tú sientes.

—¿Por qué me amas? —Pietro arrugó el entrecejo. Le estaba fastidiando que John no respondiera a su declaración y actuara como si realmente fuera inmerecido de afecto.

—¿Quieres que empiece a enumerar tus muchas cualidades? —Arqueó las cejas con la sonrisa burlona que lo caracterizaba—. La seriedad no es lo mío, pero puedo hacer un intento. —Se encogió de hombros antes de soltar la cara de John para comenzar—. Te amo, porque eres inteligente. —La punta de su dedo comenzó a pasearse por la frente del pirómano—, porque lees libros geniales y tus ojos brillan cuando me cuentas sobre ellos. —Acarició la parte inferior de sus ojos, arrastrando restos de lágrimas a su paso—, porque eres gracioso y sarcástico. Y además, tu puchero eterno… —Sus dedos se pasearon por sus labios, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de esa sensación— me invita a besarlo, siempre.

Pietro odiaba que todo fuera tan lento siempre, pero ahí, contemplando a John con los ojos cerrados; mientras esperaba que él acabe con la distancia entre sus bocas; disfrutó esos segundos que le resultaban eternos, antes de besarlo con la mayor suavidad y lentitud de la que fue capaz, porque a pesar de todo, no podía evitar pensar que John se rompería si era muy brusco.

Pietro no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero fue el primero que tocó a John luego de Bobby (sin contar los golpes).

* * *

—Sé que no es mi estilo ser responsable —dijo QuickSilver, luego de varios minutos de silencio—, pero es hora de regresar a casa ¿no crees? —Estaba tumbado boca arriba, contemplando el cielo estrellado. John descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, rodeando su torso con ambos brazos. Pietro hacía dibujos inconexos en la espalda de John, con la punta de los dedos. Nunca se había tomado algo con tanta calma como esa tarde con Pyro.

—No tengo motivos para volver —respondió John, enroscándose con más fuerza a su costado—. Tú estás aquí.

QuickSilver se sintió alagado y triste al mismo tiempo. Dudó un poco antes de explicarle a John que él sí tenía motivos para regresar: Wanda estaba en la mansión.

Pyro solo le dijo que no regresaría y cuando lo hizo, soltó a Pietro para sentarse. Eso le molestó a este último, ya tenía a John, no lo iba a perder tan fácilmente.

—Podemos regresar a buscar nuestras cosas —propuso—. Wanda me matará si la abandono sin explicaciones. Es mi hermana, ya sabes. —Trató de sonar gracioso para ocultar el temor a perderlo.

—¿Prometes que luego nos iremos? —La pregunta tenía un tinte suplicante que le sonó patético a él mismo.

—Por supuesto —le aseguró, antes de besarlo y tomarlo en sus brazos para el viaje.

* * *

Se dieron un último beso antes de separarse para tomar su equipaje.

QuickSilver platicó con Wanda sobre lo que iba a hacer. La pelirroja se enfadó con él un momento, pero luego lo abrazó con la promesa de que se seguirían viendo. La chica sabía que su hermano había esperado mucho para tener a John y si era feliz, ella también lo sería.

* * *

Cuando el velocista llegó a la habitación que John compartía con Bobby, se encontró con una escena que lo sacó de sus casillas: John tendido en el suelo, inconsciente, con un Bobby de rodillas junto a él, suplicándole que despertara y disculpándose por haberlo empujado tan fuerte.

Bobby no supo lo que sucedió cuando se encontró sentado en el suelo con el tabique nasal roto y Pietro con John en sus brazos, frente a él.

El hombre de cabellos plata deseaba tomar a su novio y salir de ahí como se lo había prometido, pero él no recuperaba la consciencia, por lo que no le quedó otra opción, más que llevarlo a la enfermería donde Jean Grey no solo se aseguró de que la contusión de John no era grave, sino que además, descubrió los huesos que sobresalían en punta de la pálida piel, junto a viejas heridas de golpes anteriores, que no eran tan antiguas.

* * *

Cuando John despertó, se negó a recibir ayuda. Él estaba bien, solo quería irse porque tenía un ex novio estúpido que lo golpeaba de vez en cuando y uno de sus amigos tenía una fuerza sobre humana, que no soportaba un par de comentarios sarcásticos e insultos desmedidos.

—John, nadie se niega a que te marches si eso es lo que quieres. Ya tienes 18 años, estás en tu derecho —le explicó la Dra. Grey—, pero necesitas ayuda. Los estudios que te hice demuestran que tu salud no está en una buena situación. Tienes anemia y…

—¡Eso es mi problema! —la interrumpió—. No puede obligarme a quedarme.

—Te equivocas —lo corrigió—. Yo no soy el Profesor. Puedo forzarte a estar aquí hasta que mejores. No dejaré que vayas a morir de hambre en la calle —le aseguró firme.

John estaba enfadado. Quería quemarla. Iba a hacerlo, pero luego lo recordó: Pietro afirmó su agarre alrededor de su cintura. El pirómano permanecía sentado en la camilla de la enfermería y su novio permanecía recostado junto a él desde que había despertado; abrazándolo constantemente.

—Si cooperas nos dejarán ir —susurró en su oído.

Una de las características de los desordenes alimenticios es la capacidad de mentir de quienes la padecen. Y John no era la excepción. Por eso aceptó permanecer ahí hasta que mejorara.

* * *

Pietro no se movía de su sitio y si lo hacía, John no lo notaba porque la velocidad del mutante se lo impedía. Por eso, siempre estaba tumbado junto a John en la camilla de la enfermería, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Jean Grey estableció el peso al que John debía llegar para recibir el alta. Y tenía conversaciones diariamente con él.

De niño, John había recibido terapia varias veces. En los orfanatos solían enviarlo a consulta cada tanto, gracias a padres sustitutos violentos, la tendencia pirómana de él mismo y un sinfín de rasgos que les parecía necesarios ser tratados. Él asistía sin quejas, les mentía una y otra vez hasta que lo dejaban en paz. Y ese era su plan con la Dra. Grey, pero tenía un obstáculo que debía sortear y era su telepatía. John sabía que debía concentrarse en las cosas que quería que ella oyera, pero Jean estaba atenta y no iba a dejar que la engañara.

* * *

Bobby pidió visitar a John para disculparse, pero Pietro les advirtió que si ese idiota entraba a ver a su novio, lo mataría. Y lo iba a hacer tan rápido que ni el mismo Profesor lo detendría.

Coloso fue bienvenido. El gigante estaba muy avergonzado por su actitud con John. Fue acompañado por Jubilee en su visita. La pirotécnica y el pirómano siempre se habían llevado bien, eran igual de explosivos y juguetones, al borde de romper las reglas o rompiéndolas, dependiendo del caso.

John detuvo a Peter en su intento de disculpa.

—Cierra la boca, Peter —le ordenó con una sonrisa de lado—. Todos sabemos que eres un buen tipo. Yo te provoqué. Olvídalo.

Luego de ellos, Wanda fue la única que visitó a John.

* * *

Pietro hacía su mejor esfuerzo para ir despacio, pero para alguien que la normalidad era considerada en extremo lenta, era una tarea casi imposible.

Una tarde, John y Pietro se encontraban tumbados en la camilla, entre besos y caricias. Pietro había aprendido que sus manos no debían deslizarse por el cuerpo de John, porque eso solía hacerlo entrar en pánico. Pero John era lindo y dolía tanta excitación sin ser liberada. Por eso, comenzó a jugar con la tirilla de la camiseta extra grande de John.

El pirómano no se aterró como era usual, quizás porque la camiseta que usaba había sido de Peter y faltaba mucho para llegar a su piel.

La cadera de Pietro machacaba contra la de John, a pesar de ser el primero el que se encontraba debajo. Ya que aún no confiaba en que el frágil cuerpo de su novio soportara tanto peso sobre él.

La habitación estéril se llenaba de jadeos y gemidos bajos, junto a susurros de "te amo".

El velocista corrió el riesgo, deslizó su mano debajo de la camiseta de su novio, haciendo que este ultimo diera un respingo, alejándose instantáneamente.

—Mierda —farfulló QuickSilver con frustración—. Lo siento. —Se quedó tumbado sobre su espalda, cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo. No quería ver la expresión de miedo y vergüenza de John—. Puedes explicarme ¿por qué? —inquirió, luego de unos segundos, sin cambiar su postura—. Con Bobby no tenías problemas.

—Bobby conocía las reglas. —La voz de John temblaba. Pietro sabía que lo estaba haciendo sentir mal, pero estaba demasiado frustrado cómo para poner a su novio por delante de sus intereses sexuales.

—Explícame las reglas, entonces.

—No quiero tener las mismas reglas contigo.

—Genial… —soltó sarcástico—. Es decir que esperé tanto para tenerte, solo para no tener sexo.

John tenía esa sensación otra vez. La de ser gordo y feo, la sensación de que no valía nada y los chicos lindos como Pietro o Bobby no podían amarlo de verdad, porque nadie podía amarlo de verdad. El llanto lo ahogaba. Quería pedirle perdón a su novio por ser una escoria, pero el llanto se lo impedía. Deseaba ir a vomitar la maldita manzana que comió esa tarde, pero tenía prohibido ir al baño solo. Ni siquiera notó cuando sus piernas se balancearon fuera de la camilla, dispuesto a huir.

Por suerte, QuickSilver era rápido. Era tan rápido que estaba de pie entre las piernas de John, aún antes de que este pusiera los pies en el suelo. Rodeó a John con sus brazos, sin darle la oportunidad de que los brazos de él pudieran luchar para alejarse o corresponder el gesto. Sus labios se depositaron en la coronilla del castaño cuando habló.

—Te amo, Johnny. Sé que conmigo las cosas son diferentes a cómo eran con la "Cubeta de hielo". Sé que puedo abrazarte y él no podía hacerlo —explicaba eso que había comprendido en el tiempo que John había balaceado sus piernas fuera de la cama. Porque él era un tipo que hablaba rápido, andaba rápido y pensaba rápido—. Lamento comportarme cómo un idiota, pero es difícil tener a un chico lindo como tú entre mis brazos y pretender que no quiera ir más allá. —John dejó escapar un sonoro sollozo que desgarró su garganta, mientras Pietro sentía su corazón romperse—. Por favor —le suplicó con voz estrangulada—, no llores por mi culpa.

El velocista permitió que su novio llorara hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas. Luego, el pirómano le explicó que la sala estéril era demasiado iluminada. Entonces, su novio le pidió que se mejorara pronto, así podrían largarse y tener _mucho maldito sexo_ , con una sonrisa deslumbrante que hacía feliz a John.

El chico delgado parecía mucho más débil luego de llorar tanto, por lo que su novio debía ayudarlo para que se recostara de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

John realmente quería irse de la mansión, pero no lograba recuperar el peso que le habían indicado. Detestaba haberse esforzado tanto para llegar a pesar lo que pesaba, solo para tener que volver a ponerse obeso.

—Si no comes, no te besaré de nuevo. —Pietro lo amenazó con aire juguetón, luego de que se pasara más de una hora observando la manzana cortada en gajos sobre la bandeja.

—Tú eres el que no soportará sin besarme —se burló, sin dejar de ver la manzana.

—Quizás… pero sabes que soy lo suficientemente rápido como para meterte todos esos gajos en la garganta y obligarte a tragarlos antes de que siquiera te des cuenta.

—Y tú sabes que no temo provocarme el vomito.

—Eso no es gracioso —soltó con congoja.

—Lo siento.

—Si no comes, no nos podremos ir —le recordó, mientras paseaba de lado a lado en la habitación.

—Si como me pondré gordo y dejarás de quererme —susurró bajo, esperando que no lo oyera.

—¡No digas eso! —le gritó enfadado. Pietro nunca gritaba, por eso el castaño lo observó sorprendido—. Te amo. —Había aparecido a centímetros de su rostro de repente—. Y no dejaré de hacerlo nunca… a excepción de que sigas enfermo —le advirtió.

John cerró los ojos, esperando que lo besara.

—Te dije que no te besaría hasta que comas —ronroneó arrogante.

—Bastardo —maldijo en una risita, cuando comió la manzana con asco— ¿Ahora?

QuickSilver lo empujó en la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, para darle un beso profundo. El chico merecía su premio.

* * *

Jean Grey había tenido una idea por esos días: Pietro debía salir de la enfermería cuando John comiera, y solo podía regresar cuando acabara con los alimentos.

La idea estaba funcionando. John comía más rápido, sin tantas protestas. Aunque había tenido un acceso de llanto la primera vez que lo intentaron, porque afirmaba que su novio lo había dejado de amar por ser una _vaca gorda, amante de la comida_. Jean sola, no había podido convencerlo de lo contrario, viéndose obligada a llamar telepáticamente a Pietro, quien apareció en una fracción de segundo para acunar a su novio entre sus brazos, jurando y perjurando que lo amaba, entre besos. Mientras John temblaba, le volvieron a explicar cuál era la idea de estar solo durante las comidas, convenciéndolo de volver a intentarlo.

En uno de esos almuerzos en solitario, se le advirtió a John que Pietro no regresaría apenas acabara, porque él aún era un estudiante del Instituto Xavier y si quería graduarse debía dar algunos exámenes finales. El velocista había protestado y hecho berrinches de niño que no surtieron ningún efecto en su hermana, la cual lo arrastró de la oreja, luego de pedirle permiso a John.

Para ese entonces, John estaba ingiriendo comida de verdad. Ese día le tocaba un guisado que le daba asco, pero tenía tiempo de sobra para comerlo, porque Jean lo había dejado a solas (de cualquier forma había cámaras de seguridad, se enterarían si tiraba la comida).

Él había comenzado a jugar con su mechero, cuando del techo descendieron dos figuras: Shadowcat y Iceman. Apenas aterrizaron, Bobby creó una plataforma de hielo que elevó a su novia hacia el techo, haciéndola desaparecer. Habían quedado solos los dos.

—Te dijeron que no eras bienvenido —dijo John.

—Vaya forma de saludar a tu ex novio —replicó Bobby—. Ya sabes, un "hola" sería suficiente. —Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres, Bobby? —lo interrogó sin ocultar el malestar.

Bobby suspiró antes de hablar en serio.

—Quiero pedirte perdón. —John arqueó las cejas, incrédulo—. No debí engañarte con Kitty —le explicó—. Además, no debí permitir que empeoraras tanto, sin pedirle ayuda a alguien… —Bajó la mirada— y por dejar que me sacaras de mis casillas… no debí golpearte… Lo siento, por todo.

—Pietro te pateará el trasero si te encuentra aquí —bromeó un poco. A fin de cuentas, Bobby era un buen tipo.

—Oye, puedo defenderme —se quejó, falsamente ofendido—. Soy Iceman ¿recuerdas? —Elevó una ceja, con una sonrisa surcando su rostro.

—Sí, bueno. —Se encogió de hombros, risueño—. QuickSilver puede golpearte seis veces antes de que tu hielo lo toque.

Estaban jugando a algo que hacían de más pequeños, discutiendo posibles resultados de batallas entre mutantes.

Cuando Bobby estaba por replicar, fue arrojado al suelo, sin saber; ninguno de los dos; lo que sucedió.

Iceman se encontraba en el suelo, recargado contra una pared, cuando comenzó a sentir el dolor en su torso, mejillas y nariz. Realmente lo habían golpeado seis veces antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Lo comprendió cuando se encontró de pie, siendo sostenido por las solapas de su camisa por Pietro. El velocista lo miraba con una expresión aterradora.

—Te lo advertí —le recordó con voz ronca. Había dicho que lo mataría y lo iba a cumplir. Estaba decidido a hacerlo, cuando unos brazos lo atraparon desde atrás. Cuando miró hacia abajo, notó que no eran brazos, por lo menos no de carne y hueso: eran de fuego. Giró para ver a su novio, aún sentado en la camilla, extendiendo su brazo hacia él.

John había creado un colosal monstruo de fuego, de la estatura de Coloso, sin más rostro que una sonrisa al estilo del Joker.

—Déjalo —le pidió. Las llamas no tenían temperatura, por lo que no quemaron al chico de cabello plateado.

Pietro obedeció a regañadientes, hasta que su novio le explicó lo que había sucedido.

—Bien —aceptó enfurruñado—. Pero ni creas que te pediré perdón —le dijo a Bobby—. Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacerlo.

John soltó una carcajada en respuesta, haciendo que Bobby olvidara al instante lo ofendido que se sintió por esas palabras. Hacía meses que no oía una risa genuina de Pyro, y Pietro era el que se la había devuelto. No veía nada malo en ello.

* * *

La Dra. Grey insistía en tener pláticas con John. Ese día fue diferente, porque Jean estaba logrando algo con su alumno. El gran mentiroso estaba tambaleando, haciendo que la mujer siguiera presionando.

—¿Por qué terminó tu relación con Bobby? —le había preguntado.

—No me ama —fue su única respuesta.

—¿Y quién te ama? —La pelirroja observaba las reacciones de John constantemente. En ese momento, el castaño jugaba con su mechero, sin apartar la mirada de su llama.

—Nadie… —masculló inaudible, pero no pasó desapercibido para la telépata.

—¿Por qué, John?

—Debe ser porque soy una vaca gorda —escupió, cerrando el mechero para presionarlo en un puño—. También debe ser porque soy feo y amargado. —Su voz sonaba estrangulada—. Y quizás, porque soy irritante al punto de que me golpean. —Comenzó a sollozar—. Además, las vacas gordas somos suaves para que sea más cómodo golpearnos. —John había entrado en pánico, llorando a mares.

—John… —La Dra. Grey trató de contenerlo, para retomar el timón de la entrevista, pero él joven no se detenía en su listado, entre alaridos.

—Soy una vaca gorda de mierda y nadie me va a amar jamás, por eso… por eso Bobby me dejó, por eso nadie me soporta… porque soy una basura de mierda — sollozaba más fuerte.

Jean envió un mensaje telepático a Pietro, con la advertencia de lo que encontraría al llegar. Como siempre, el velocista apareció junto a John, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos, mientras hundía el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Ni siquiera puedo hacer feliz a mi novio, porque soy repugnante… —volvía a sollozar quedándose sin aire.

—Sí, me haces feliz Johnny —susurró en su oído—. Me haces feliz, porque te amo —le aseguró.

John dejó escapar un alarido alto que hizo estremecer a la Dra. Grey.

Pietro tomó el rostro de su novio con una mano para guiarlo hasta su hombro, con el fin de permitirle liberarse de esa angustia. Por John, Quicksilver podía esperar todos esos eternos minutos que no soportaba por nadie más.

Jean le aseguró a Pietro que había sido un gran paso. También le prometió que si John recuperaba dos kilos más, sería dado de alta.

* * *

John tuvo una mala noche. Había tenido pesadillas que lo dejaron sin dormir. Por lo que, al día siguiente se encontró decaído.

Pietro trató de darle ánimo, pero no surtieron efecto sus bromas.

En la hora del almuerzo, John se negó a incorporarse de la cama. No era capaz de conciliar el sueño, pero tampoco pretendía levantarse.

Su novio le suplicó para que comiera algo, porque estaban cerca de la meta para poder escapar solos ellos dos.

—Vamos, Johnny. Si no comes no podremos irnos.

El pirómano ni siquiera se molestaba en contestar. Permaneció recostado sobre su costado, envuelto en sus propios brazos, mirando a la pared.

Eran las 5 p.m. y la comida de John aún lo esperaba. Pietro entristecía más a cada minuto, caminando de lado a lado en la habitación estéril.

Esa vez, fue Pietro quien lloró desconsoladamente y John quién se puso de pie para rodearlo con los brazos, dejando que la cabeza de su novio se escondiera en el hueco de su cuello.

—No llores —le pidió. Fue lo primero que dijo en todo el día, dejando caer besos sobre la pálida piel del velocista—. No llores por mi culpa.

—Dijimos que nos marcharíamos —sollozó—. Lo prometimos y no estás cumpliendo con tu parte para lograrlo.

John sintió una punzada de culpa. Su novio estaba haciendo todo por él, mientras que él mismo ponía piedras en su camino.

El pirómano tomó el rostro de Pietro para enjuagar sus lágrimas y depositar un beso en sus labios. Luego comió la porquería que le habían servido hacía horas.

* * *

John recibió el alta luego de alcanzar su peso. El mismo día, se marcharon junto a Pietro a un departamento en una pequeña ciudad.

Pietro se encargaba de que John comiera todos los días.

John, por su lado, volvió a perder peso. Seguía siendo un gran mentiroso.

* * *

 **N/A: Este es el fin de la historia. Pueden decirme qué opinan en la caja de comentarios, porque nunca escribí algo así. No seas lectores fantasmas, por favor. Los escritores en crecimiento morimos como platas que abandonan en las vacaciones cuando no recibimos comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos! Be happy.**


End file.
